Let's Play (Tentative Title)
by We all fall here
Summary: This is the story of someone who is broken and bruised. Let me be clear that this is not the sob story of someone who is a survivor of some horrible event, but that of a person who is fighting a horrible trial of events; a person who's drowning in more ways than one, and against all odds and countless obstacles is fighting for their freedom-and their life. Quick ONE-SHOT


03/07/14

A Drowning Stranger

This is a story I have never told. This is the story of someone who is broken and bruised. Let me be clear that this is not the sob story of someone who is a survivor of some horrible event, but that of a person who is fighting a horrible trial of events; a person who's drowning in more ways than one, and against all odds and countless obstacles is fighting for their freedom-and their life. I'm telling this story now, because it is nearing its end. This perfect stranger whose story I have never told, this fighter, this is Ali. Ali was not like other girls, there was nothing ordinary about her. She is more beautiful and popular than the average teenager, not because she's the sweetest person you'd ever meet or the kindest, but because she is the exact opposite. Her mind is dark, twisted, and complex just as the human brain is complex. She is manipulative, conniving, most would call her evil, but as I said before, she is also broken, bruised, and misunderstood.

*TWO YEARS AGO*

"Ali, is my breakfast ready?" Mitch, yelled from his bedroom, and with no response he yelled again "Ali!?" With Ali still asleep, a disgruntled Mitch stormed into her bedroom, "Wake up you lazy little shit. I've been waiting for my breakfast for the past half an hour." Kicking her bed, Ali, drowsily sat up "Sorry, I'll have it for you within the next hour Mitch." Not trying to hide his extreme hangover and frustration, he stumbled out of the room grunting something about how she was useless. After hearing the door slam shut, she laid back into the pillow wanting to scream at the top of her lungs, but settled for silently screaming in her head instead. This pathetic, alcoholic, brute of a man known as Mitch is Ali's father. It was just her and her mom in the beginning, but when she died when she was six, Mitch was given guardianship. While in the kitchen cooking breakfast, Mitch catches her in mid-grasp for the orange juice with the backside of his hand across her face, "When I say get up, I mean get the hell up, not in the next hour!"

Ali, bent over holding her cheek, quickly wipes away the tear getting ready to stream down her face, regains her posture, apologizes, and starts to clean up the spilled orange juice. She finishes cooking and sits the tray of food in front of him, steps out of the door, starts to cry and drives to school. This is basically the weekly routine, so she's pretty much an expert at covering the bruises with makeup in her car before she walks into school. Then, it was her turn. She sneers to herself as she walks up the steps to the school, watching as the lesser beings rush away avoiding eye contact, parting like the Red Sea in her presence. Her 3 spineless servants rush to open the doors for her as she starts barking orders, "Emily, my vanilla latte? Spence, today's homework. NOW!"

Ali walked through the halls like she ruled the school. She practically did, even the principal didn't want to get on her bad side, with home being an exception, Ali was queen, it was the one place she could prevail without people knowing how messed up her life truly was. She wasn't happy, not even close, but she was content with being able to be someone else for the short time being. But there was something different about today. Something wasn't right, and Ali could feel it, but she brushed it off. That is, until she opened her locker.

"Oh my god!" Ali gasped, staring at dirt in her locker, a tombstone with her name on it, and a very disturbingly accurate "Ali" doll. Everyone stopped in their tracks as they passed by her locker, and soon the entire hallway went silent. _Who could've done something like this? Was it one of the girls in my group? It couldn't have been, either way someone has a terrible sense of humor and I am not amused_. Moments passed when Ali realized the attention that she had drawn to herself, slamming her locker door shut, she turned around and started to chuckle. They all looked at her as though she was going insane, with stares of disdain.

"What are you looking at?! Nothing to see here, it's just a joke." She barked, clearly growing angry from the uncomfortable situation she found herself in. For the rest of the day, all she could think about was who could've put that stuff in her locker, and why. As if the day wasn't bad enough, when she got back to her car, there was a note on the windshield. She was almost afraid to read it. "Did you get the gift I left you in your locker? See you soon ;) – Secret Admirer"


End file.
